


It's worth a sin

by redangeleve



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Während Erziraphael und Crowley im Restaurant sitzen, sinniert der Dämon über seine Gefühle für den Engel.





	It's worth a sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's Worth A Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058160) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)



> Die Figuren gehören mir nicht. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

Es schien wie ein Wunder, dass just in dem Moment ein Tisch frei wurde, als die beiden Männer das gefüllte Restaurant betraten und tatsächlich war es das auch. Obwohl Erziraphael eigentlich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und seinen Begleiter lenken wollte, hatte er es nicht lassen können, dem Zufall etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen, damit sie hier essen konnten. Nach ihrem spektakulären Abgang aus der Zentrale des Himmels und der Hölle würde ohnehin niemand wagen sie wegen so etwas Profanem wie einem eigennützigen Wunder zu belästigen. Zumindest vorläufig hatten sie sozusagen absolute Narrenfreiheit. Daher folgte der Engel mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln dem Kellner zwischen den Tischen hindurch, den hinterher schlendernden Dämon im Schlepptau, bis er sie zu ihrem Platz geführt hatte. 

Crowley hätte auf das Drumherum gern verzichten können. Ein Tisch für Zwei in seiner schicken Designerwohnung oder im Hinterzimmer des Buchladens hätte ihm voll und ganz gereicht, doch als sein Blick den von Erziraphael traf, der so hell strahlte, als würden alle Wunder des Himmels in ihm liegen, wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war dem Wunsch des Engels zu entsprechen und hergekommen zu sein.

Crowley würde nicht sagen, dass er Erziraphaels Erscheinungsbild attraktiv fand. Natürlich waren in ihrer Beziehung die Äußerlichkeiten nebensächlich und man sollte fairer Weise erwähnen, das Attraktivität für Dämonen ohnehin nicht das selbe bedeutete wie für Menschen. Außerdem war das Äußere des Engels genau wie das des Dämons nur eine Hülle, die sie vor langer Zeit besetzt hatten, um unerkannt auf Erden wandeln zu können. Trotzdem hatte sich Crowley oftmals gefragt, was Erziraphael bewogen haben mochte, ausgerechnet diesen Körper zu wählen. Warum entschied sich ein Engel für einen eher kleinen, rundlichen Buchhändlertypen, wenn er alle Möglichkeiten der Welt hatte? Er selbst hatte einen schlanken, drahtigen Körper gewählt, weil er am ehesten seinem verwegenen Naturell entsprach und auch wenn der Engel ein eher gemütlicher Typ war, hatte er am Ende beschlossen, dass es vielleicht daran lag, weil Erziraphael in dieser Gestalt am Vertrauens würdigsten auf die Menschen wirkte. Es machte seine Aufgabe leichter, wenn er nicht als Bedrohung empfunden wurde und Crowley hatte mehr als einmal gesehen, dass die Menschen den Engel mochten, ohne zu wissen, was er war. 

Verflucht, er mochte ihn ja selbst gut leiden und das nicht nur, weil sie sich in den vergangenen sechstausend Jahren immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen waren. Nein, eigentlich hatte er Erziraphael seit dem Tag auf der Mauer des Paradieses gemocht, obwohl er ihn damals noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Es kam ihm wie Schicksal vor, dass sie sich im Laufe der Geschichte so oft begegnet waren, dass sie schließlich Freunde wurden. Wenn man Crowley heute fragen würde, was er mit dem Engel verband, dann war es ein Gefühl von Zuhause, das er in seiner Gegenwart empfand. Realistisch gesprochen war das natürlich Blödsinn, denn Erziraphael hatte rein gar nichts mit dem Ort gemeinsam, von dem der Dämon stammte, doch inzwischen hatte er so viel Zeit auf der Erde verbracht, dass ihm die Hölle fremd geworden war. Sicher, er war von Zeit zu Zeit dort gewesen, um Bericht zu erstatten oder Anweisungen abzuholen, doch je länger sein Dasein auf Erden andauerte, desto größer wurde die Kluft zwischen ihm und den anderen Dämonen. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit empfand er nur noch für Erziraphael.

Seinetwegen hatte er sogar mit dem Essen angefangen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Engeln, die ihre Astralleiber nie mit etwas Irdischem belastet hätten, war Erziraphael nämlich ein Genießer, der es liebte neue Delikatessen zu probieren und edle Weine zu sammeln. Zum Überleben brauchten weder der Engel noch der Dämon solch profane Dinge wie Essen, Trinken oder Schlaf, doch die Zeit auf der Erde hatte sie dazu gebracht, Angewohnheiten anzunehmen, die sie früher nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Trotzdem hatte es lange gedauert, bis sie ihren Körper auch andere irdische Genüsse wie Sexualität gestatteten, wobei es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz war, dass sie es zwar miteinander taten, aber nicht darüber sprachen. Denn wenn sie darüber reden würden, würde der Engel nur den Zauber zerstören, den sie aufgebaut hatten, indem er Crowley vorhielt, dass es falsch war, was sie taten, eine unverzeihliche Sünde und dann würde er behaupten, dass der Dämon ihn verführt hatte, so wie damals Eva im Paradies, doch das würde Crowley nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Niemals hätte der Dämon diese rote Linie überschritten, die sie sich auferlegt hatten, wenn ihn Eziraphael durch seine Signale nicht ermutigt hätte. 

Trotzdem konnte Crowley sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu bereuen und er war sich sicher, dass tief in seinem Inneren auch Erziraphael so fühlte. Niemals hatte er sich einem anderen Wesen so nah gefühlt wie in den Momenten, in denen ihre Körper sich vereinigten und das obwohl er in seinem unsterblichen Dasein bereits unzählige Erfahrungen zuvor gemacht hatte. Andere Dämonen hatten immer nur seine Gelüste befriedigt, aber ihn leer und kalt zurückgelassen und die Spanne eines Menschenlebens war so kurz, dass eine Interaktion mit einem von ihnen kaum mehr als dem Aufglimmen eines Streichholzes in der Unendlichkeit des Universums glich. 

Doch mit Erziraphael war es anders. Er musste ihn nur ansehen, über den Rand der Speisekarte hinweg, wie der Engel mit einem leichten Lächeln die Auswahl der Gerichte studierte, um sein Herz klopfen zu fühlen und das obwohl er eigentlich gar keinen Herzschlag haben dürfte und wenn der Engel schließlich aufsah, so als habe er den Blick des Dämons gespürt und ihn auf seine unvergleichbare Weise anstrahlte, dann wusste Crowley, dass es nie einen Anderen für ihn geben würde.

„Nun, mein Lieber, hast du gewählt?“ fragte ihn Erziraphael, während er die Karte sinken ließ und den Dämon erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Yupp, das habe ich“, entgegnete Crowley grinsend.

Tatsächlich hatte er das bereits vor sechstausend Jahren getan.


End file.
